Serenity
by Lady Hazal
Summary: read and find out what my storys about. is it just me or was that really corny? Any way its the usual deal. Scouts Betray Serena aka Serenity. She takes off to another demention. I don't have much after that . But i'm still thinking
1. Default Chapter

__

Thoughts

"Speaking"

__

(Translation)

Telepathy

***Change of Scene ***

@@@Flash Back@@@

Note: Goku is alive. And as much as I wish I did I don't own the Dragon Ball Z characters or Sailor Moon. Such is life. After all I'm just a poor girl who most likely won't make it out of high school. Ah, such is life. One ore thing I've never written as Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z cross over. So, please, don't be overly cruel.

Serenity

(for lack of a better title)

****

Chapter One

The Z Warriors had gathered for their weekly luncheon at Capsule Corporation. The day had begun beautifully. A majestic sunrise. Birds singing happily as a gentile wind played through the trees. Indeed, it was beautiful.

As the friends sat down a dark portal opened at the end of their table. From it a cold wind rushed past them all. Followed by a tall woman. She had dark hair that glinted green and wore a sailor fuku. "Greeting." She called quietly. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates."

"What do you want here?" Asked Goku slightly suspicious. 

"Fear me not warriors. I come in peace." Was her only reply. 

"That doesn't answer my question." Goku rose to find himself at the same height as the woman.

"As the Gate Guardian I am not allowed to tell you. But I will ask a favor of you." The portal behind her closed and a tall staff appeared in her hand. It looked to be a key with a floating heart at its head. In its center, a crimson globe was placed. Around her waist a chain of keys appeared. They ranged from different sizes to style to century. 

"You crash our party then ask for favors?" Chi-chi angrily stood with her hands on her hips. "Thing don't work that way."

Sailor Pluto nodded once before setting her staff to lean against the table. The air above her rippled and shimmered as an unconscious woman appeared. She fell from the air into Sailor Pluto's waiting arms. Gently she placed her on the ground. "Then I ask that when my Lady wakes you will tell her I will have a place arranged for her. All she need do is contact me." A silver key much like her staff glowed on the chain around her waist. It lifted off and dissipeared reappearing in her hand. A silver ribbon wove through the air and onto the key. Carefully so not to wake her Sailor Pluto tied it around her neck. "Mention my name and she will know you speak truth." Turning from them another portal opened. 

Before she could leave Bulma and Chi-chi called for her to wait. "Stop." Bulma cried. "Who is she?"

"She is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance." Sailor Pluto announced turning again to them. "Future Queen of the Earth and Guardian of all space." At their shocked face's she smiled. "Will there be any more questions? I mustn't be away from the Gates of Time too long."

"SAILOR PLUTO!?!?" Shouted the Supreme Ki as he landed beside her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled kindly at him. "Hello Supreme Ki. I'm just dropping of the Princess." 

"Serenity, here?" Supreme Ki asked. "Why?"

"The Sailors have committed the worst of offenses. They have finally cast her out and now seek the Imperial Silver Crystal from her. I could not allow this. So when she came to me seeking solace I brought here." The Supreme Ki nodded in understanding. "They did not know she had reached a power beyond their imagination or understanding. I feared for her." Sailor Pluto looked to Serenity who lay unmoving on the ground. Bulma and Chi-chi hovering above her. "My princess is looking for the things she would not find in her own world. Love, family, trust. Things every person looks for in their life. So I have brought her here. In this world, she will find these things. In this world, she will finally be happy. Please be kind to her." Stepping backward she dissipeared into a portal. 

Not to long after Sailor Pluto disappeared did Serenity stir. "Oh, my head." A quiet voice alerted them to her awareness. Rising into a sitting position Serenity opened her eyes to find herself surrounded. "Oh my." She whispered looking around herself. Both the Son and Briefs family had her surrounded. "Hello?" She said nervously.

"Hello indeed Serenity." Called a very familiar voice to her right.

Serenity turned to see the smiling face of the Supreme Ki. "Shin!" A bright smile graced her full lips. All the Z warriors gazed at her in wander. Serenity's hair was that of spun gold with a tint of silver when the light hit it at certain angles. It hung loose and pooled around her in a river of gold. Her eyes were the most clear crystal blue they had every seen. And her voice. Oh, her voice was like silk. Soft, smooth, and gentle. She enunciated each word perfectly and regally. One could not have missed any thing she said if they tried. She wore simple jean capree pants showing of her perfect cafes. And a short sleeved, V-neck, black shirt that read: 90% Devil.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Asked Goten. 

Serenity looked to the eight-year-old curiously. He had dark ebony eyes and hair that stuck up in every direction, defying gravity. Along with an orange GI. "My name is Serenity. May I ask yours?" He looked at her another moment before nodding.

"I'm Goten." He said quietly.

"And I'm Trunks." Trunks announced from beside him. He was not about to let Goten get all the pretty girls attention. He was dressed in his usual blue GI.

"Such cute children." As soon as the words left, her mouth Serenity regretted them. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her bottom lip quivered as her breathing hitched.

The Supreme Ki put a hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it. "Serenity what's wrong." Never before had he seen her so distressed.

"Oh Shin." Sobbed Serenity into his shirt. "She's gone. Rini is gone." Her slim shoulders violently as she clutched at his cloths. Shin held her larger form to him. He wasn't sure what she meant. But he did know of her daughter from the future. The young Princess Chibi Usa otherwise known as Rini. Sailor Pluto often spoke of her. 

Placing his hand on her back, the Supreme Ki slowly entered her mind. At the moment, it was like a jungle. Her emotions were running rampant. One attacking the other. Soon, though, he found what he was looking for.

*** Enter Serenity's Mind ***

2: 45pm Central Park

Saturday June 22, 2002

Shin could feel as she felt. See as she saw. He was Serenity. They were one and the same. At the moment, they and Rini were having a picnic in Central park. The city had not been attacked for quiet some time. There was no need for the sailor scouts anymore. Life was slowly getting back to normal. 

"Sere' do you think we could go for ice-cream on our way home?" Rini asked happily. She had begged her Mother in the future for three weeks to let her come back to the past. Finally she agreed and now Rini was able to visit every other month. For as long as the others wanted her.

"Sure Rini." Serenity smiled gently at the young girl she had come to love as a real daughter. A moment later Serenity's wrist COM began to beep. "Sere' here what's up?" She asked cheerfully. 

"Scout meeting, three o' clock, Rei's temple." With that, her COM went dark.

"Okay." Serenity said to no one. "Well Rini we should head back it's almost three." Rini nodded. The Sailor scouts had been acting rather strange for the past two weeks. Rini believed they were up to something. 

"Okay." Dark clouds began to form over head as they stood. A heavy wind blew past them lifting Serenity's long braid into the air and whipping it around her. A portal opened near them. Its gravity began to pull Rini toward it. She reached out to take Serenity's hand. Frantically they tried to hold onto each other. The winds pushed against them, herding them toward the ominous portal. "Rini!" Serenity yelled as her grip began to loosen. 

"Sere'!" Rini's eyes held panic as her small hands came loose of Serenity's. "Mommy!!" The portal closed once Rini passed through. 

Serenity stood there, devastated. She did not know what to do or think. Rini was gone. Violently ripped away from her. Shock and loss was all she could feel. By the time she did begin to think, to get the Scouts. Nearly twenty minutes had past. So, she ran. Ran for all she was worth. By the time she did reach the temple. She was out of breath and confronted by four angry Scouts and one angry boyfriend. 

"Were the hell have you been?" Demanded Rei once they were on they temple grounds. "We've been waiting half an hour!" 

"I…" But her words were lost once they saw her puffy red eyes.

"Oh, let me guess you and Rini had another fight were you ran away crying again." Mamoru stated boldly. "You really should grow up Serenity. How will you ever be Queen if you can't even stand up to a child."

"How can you be our queen? You're such an idiot that you can't even keep up in school." Mocked Rei with her hands on her hips.

"Get out of here Serena, you don't belong with the us anymore, hell, you don't even belong with the scouts!" Shouted Minako with her voice rising each word.

  
Serenity had her head bowed down at their words. This was not the time be belittling her. It was time they needed to be searching the area for Rini. The interesting thing was that she didn't care. They didn't even know the real her that well. The only thing that kept her from yelling at them right now and screaming, was herself and they'd be really suprised at how well she could control herself. Better than any of them ever could.

  
"What is it Serena, too afraid to face us." Taunted Makoto," or do you want your Mamo-chan to help you?"

Mamoru snapped his finger before he began to speak. "That's right! I've been meaning to tell you. We're over. I found someone else. Someone worthy."

  
"There is really no possibility that you could be Queen Serenity. You can't even keep up in your studies and you're not even close to being as intelligent as the Princess, so how could you be Queen!" Said Amy in a calm yet stern voice.

  
_Amy? How could Amy do this? I didn't know she had it in her, oh well, shows to know how much you know her. However, Rini's in trouble. We need to find her_. Thought Serenity while she still had her head bowed, she was shocked to know that they could actually say that they hated her.

"We don't want to be your Guardians anymore!" Each Scout yelled in turn.

  
She turned to them she had enough of their mocking her flaws and using her own feelings against her. Now she would take no more. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and Silver Alliance. Now they would get a taste of just what that means. They wished for her as she really was. As the princess, she was meant to be. Her voice drifted over to them calm and emotionless. It was the voice of a true princess, quiet, calm, precise, and most of all regal. "Your harsh words are cruel indeed, but they are no more than words whispered on the wind." 

The silence that grew from her words was almost defining in the minds of those before her. The ones she had at one time called family. "The fact that you were my royal court and most loyal of friends. This hurts me. And yet, I find myself, not caring." The amused wander in her voice was clear to them all. They had wished for a princess. And now they would pay for it. "I knew that one day you would betray my trust and love by exiling me. And still I am not really hurt." A quiet humph reached their ears as Serenity spoke almost as if to herself than others. Serenity gave a slight shake of her head before gracefully turning from to them. 

"I had a dream the other night." She announced. "A dream about a girl from a far away land. Were her most loved of friends turned from her. They said she was weak because she loved too many. And they joined with her enemy's against her." A small smile curved the corners of her lips. And she shook her head again as she spoke. "I do not know the end of this dream for I woke too soon. But I believed it to be a warning of what was to come." For a moment, her smile grew brighter as she looked back at them. Her eyes were soft and reflective. "I will admit it has been fun and I will miss you. I hope you live long and happy lives. I take my leave of you now. Farewell my friends." With these words, she left their group never to return to it. She would no longer be bound by destiny. Her future would not be set in stone until she chose for it to be. But right now, she chose for her life to be her own. And that was enough. 

"And now to find Rini." She whispered once away from them. Serenity knew of only one person who could help them know. Sailor Pluto.

*** Exit Serenity's Mind ***

"Serenity, I'm so sorry." Whispered Shin as he rubbed her back. "Do you know what happened or why?" 

She pulled from him whipping her eyes. "Yes, I do. Time is changing." At his confused expression she elaborated. "I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. Time is not always changing. Sometimes it stands still. Sometimes it moves in one line instead of many. Our destiny was set in stone. Now it is not. Time and destiny are changing rapidly. They're ever shifting now. That is why Rini is gone." Looking down she felt another wave of pain and tears come and go. "When my destiny was with Mamoru, Rini existed. Now that it is not……"

"She is unable to." Shin finished 

"I don't know what to do." Serenity cried. "Rini's gone. Time is changing. I can no longer help the scouts if something attacks Scout Earth." A bitter laugh escaped through her babbling. "You must find this very humorous Shin. I mean, you get to see, first hand, as I, the Head Guardian of the Universe, have a nervous breakdown." She cried the more she thought. Then there was silence as she stopped. "No," Serenity suddenly announced. "I will not loose her." Standing she began to pace. "I could go early and…." Shaking her head fiercely Serenity discarded the idea. "No, that won't work."

The Supreme Ki watched her. _What is she up to?_ His mind wandered. He watched as she fell into a chair. Her legs swung over one of the arms, as she stared at the ceiling. Some where along the way her hair had fallen loose from its braid and now fell to the floor. She twirled a piece of it between her fingers as she thought. 

"I know!" Serenity stood and regained her pacing. "If I time it just right. I can go back wait for the portal to open. Then just before Rini enters it I can snatch her. And before we cross dimensions. I can tie her to someone here." Turning she smiled at the Ki. "I am a genius."

"Yes you are." A voice echoed into the room. A childish laugh bounced after it. "And it's a good thing too."

"That's right. 'Cause if you weren't," A portal appeared for the third time that day. Only this time out jumped a little girl with pink hair pulled up into two high ponytails "I wouldn't be here." She grinned at the stunned faces of all those in the room. 

Tears again filled Serenity's crystal blue eyes. "Rini…" 


	2. 2

__

Thoughts

"Speaking"

__

(Translation)

Telepathy

***Change of Scene ***

@@@Flash Back@@@

Note: Goku is alive. Goten and Rini are Eight, Trunks is Nine. (Disclaimer) And as much as I wish I did I don't own the Dragon Ball Z characters or Sailor Moon. Such is life. After all, I'm just a poor girl who most likely won't make it out of high school. Ah, such is life. One more thing I've never written as Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z cross over. So, please, don't be overly cruel.

****

Serenity

(for lack of a better title)

****

Chapter two

Tears again filled Serenity's crystal blue eye. "Rini..."

"Sere'..." Rini's own scarlet eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"RINI!" Serenity cried as she rushed over to pull the small girl to her.

"Mommy!" Rini called as Serenity pulled her into a desperate embrace. "Mommy I looked for you everywhere. I couldn't find you. I was taken back home to the future. All the buildings were crumbling and the people disappearing. I was so scared! Someone said you and daddy just dissipeared of the thrones and then chaos broke out amongst the people." The small girl clutched Serenity's cloths as the blow that her birth mother was gone. Forever. Finally, hit her. "Puu came and took me away she said it was too late for that world. But if you could prove, you really wanted me here with you. Them she could tie me with someone here."

All this time the Son and Briefs family's, Piccolo, and the Supreme Ki. Had all watched quietly as mother and future daughter cried on each other. Piccolo stood of to the side quietly observing the going ons. He had learned from Kami that the Head Guardian was a woman with unmatched beauty and kindness. Though, Kami, himself had never met her in person. He had heard wondrous stories of the peace she had brought to many solar systems. New and old Namek included. 

Vegita snorted indignantly. "Quiet you blubbering woman. It's giving me a headache." He smirked at the angry look on her face. However, he was not prepared for the ball of fire that was vicious hurled at him. It hit him full force knocking him against the wall behind him. It burned through his clothes, licking at his skin and hair before disappearing, leaving him unharmed.

"I am not to be trifled with at the moment. I suggest you hold your tongue." Serenity calmly stated glaring at him. A sniffle to her left drew her immediate attention. Rini still sat on the floor. Her scarlet eyes puffing as she rubbed the rest of her tears away. "Oh, Rini." Bending down Serenity wrapped her arms around the girl almost half as tall as she was. "Come on honey I think we've done enough crying." 

Rini nodded as another sniffle escaped her. "I think you could use this." Said a voice as a tissue was presented to her.

Taking the tissue Rini mumbled her thanks and blew her nose. "Thank you." She said again when seeing the purpled skin man before her. He was not much taller than she was. And wore strange clothing. His unusually white hair drew her attention for a moment. "I'm Rini." 

The man before her gave a sweeping bow. "I am Shin, The Supreme Ki of this dimension." He smiled as her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Supreme Ki? Of the Dragon Ball World? THE Dragon Ball World?" She asked curiously. The excitement in her voice was evident with the new sparkle in her eyes. Her earlier troubles momentarily forgotten as he nodded. "Really!" Rini squealed happily. "Mommy told the greatest stories about this world. I know all about the dragon that grants wishes." Her smile was just as dazzling as Serenity's. "Thank you for the tissue, Mr. Supreme Ki."

"What a charming little girl." Shin laughed. "Definitely doesn't take after you Serenity. You're never that polite unless you have to be." Both he and Rini couldn't help but laugh. 

Serenity simply shook her head. Wandering how she could be related and friends with these people. The three turned back into the room when someone cleared their throat. They had completely forgotten the about the Z warriors. "Who are you?" Chi-chi demanded. Her hands firmly placed on her hips as she stood in the center of the room. All eyes rested on Serenity, Rini, and the Supreme Ki. 

"Please forgive me." The Supreme Ki began while leading Serenity forward. "This is Serenity, Head Guardian of the Universe, and Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Serenity brushed back a long strand of her golden hair as she bowed to them. "Her future daughter Rini, also known as Chibi Usa Serenity, Princess of future Earth." 

Rini pulled from Serenity's grasp. "Hi." She took Chi-chi's hand in her own. "I'm Serenity. But you can call me Rini." Chi-chi looked down at the small girl a frown on her face. It became a smile once she looked into the pure and innocent eyes of Rini. Serenity came forward as well.

"I am assuming you are the Protectors of this dimension." It was more of a statement than a question. At Goku's definite nod Serenity continued. "Then I ask for your assistance."

Curiously, Gohan stepped forth. "If you are the "Head Guardian" as the Supreme Ki says you are. Why do you need us?"

A tinkling laugh escaped her lips at his question. "I ask not for myself." Gohan tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Should an enemy step forth in this dimension, seeking me. A time may arise when I can no longer protect my daughter. I ask, should this happen, that you protect her." 

Rini twirled to Serenity. Fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "Stop talking like that!" She demanded. Horror and Panic written across her features. "Stop talking like that. Nothing is going to happen to you!" Lurching forward Rini wrapped her arms around Serenity's waist. "You're the all mighty Guardian of everything! There's nothing alive that can defeat you. Your never gonna leave me. Promise me!" A small, golden, crescent moon appeared on her forehead. It's radiance continued to grow until it became a pillar of uncontrollable, pure, energy surrounding Serenity and herself. The Z Warriors were forced to cover their eyes at its brightness. Never before had they witnessed such power. It was beyond anything they had ever felt.

As the light began to die down so did the immense energy. Serenity stood unfazed by it. Rini still clutched at her legs sniffling loudly. "What was that?" Asked Gohan breathlessly.

"The power of a true Lunarian. And, possibly, future Head Guardian." The Supreme Ki whispered.

Serenity carefully pushed Rini away from her as she bent down to her level. "Oh, my darling. You think of me so highly. I thank you." A slow sad smile pulled at her full lips. Her vibrant blue eyes dimming slightly. "But you must know. I am not invincible. There will be a day when I will fall. And you, my daughter, my precious Rini, will take my place." Rini's scarlet eyes filled with more tears before she ran from the room. Serenity looked on as she dissipeared out the door. "One day you will understand." She whispered before her own crystalline tear slid down her cheek. 

"Give her time Serenity." Shin announced quietly. "She is still to young to understand."

"I know." Serenity whispered as she sat in the nearest chair. "But I still feel as if I am a bad mother. No child should have to know or understand that their mother may go out one day and never come back." Dropping her head in her hands Serenity sighed.

"Um…Excuse me?" Called Goku. Serenity lifted her head in a sign that she was listening. "Not to interrupt your crisis or anything. It's just that none of our questions have been answered yet."

Understanding dawned on her lovely features. "Oh… Oh I am so terribly sorry. What would you like to know?"

"We know that you're the "Head Guardian". What we would like to know is what exactly that means and, if you don't mind. How you came to be it." Bulma explained as they each moved to take a seat. 

Suddenly the Supreme Ki clapped his hands drawing everyone's attention. "Well, I should be going. I was nice seeing you Serenity." He said quickly moving for the door.

"Not staying Shin?" Serenity's amused voice asked him.'

Turning back to her the Supreme Ki laughed. "You know, as well as I do, that this could take days."

"It's not that long of a story." Insisted Serenity.

"If it was ever made into a t.v. series. It would take eighty-one episodes just to tell how you beat Beryl, Allen and Anne, and the Dark Moon Family. That still leaves out The Heart Snatchers, that alien person your ex used to know, The Dark Circus, Queen Nehelainia, that snow queen, Witches Five, Mistress Nine, that silence guy and everyone else you ever went up against. I just don't have the time." Snapping his fingers, the Supreme Ki disappeared.

"Pay no mind to him. My story is not that long." Nodding Serenity tried to think of the best place to start. Giving a sigh, She decided to start at the beginning, the very beginning. "Well I guess it all started in the Moon Kingdom….."

Over a thousand years ago, Scout Earth's, moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful. Until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl. To concur the moon Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although her world was destroyed. Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. Frozen in moonbeam crystals. The queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on earth. Their memories lost to them all. The queens cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, were to find the princess so she will at last be safe.

Luna had come at Serenity claiming she was the Moon Warrior, Sailor Moon. Not remembering she was the very princess she had sworn to protect. They fought with the evil forces of Queen Beryl that began to invade the earth. Finding the other Sailor Scouts along the way, Mizuno Amy, Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, and Artemis. Their battle with Queen Beryl was long and hard being they were still inexperienced. In the end they won the war. But not without many casualty's. Including their own lives.

In their next life they again were called upon to battle the alien twins Allen and Anne and their Doom Tree. The demons they were forced to combat were called cardians. Being they were the demonic form of magical cards. It was in this life they found that Serenity was indeed the long lost Moon Princess. And that her destined love, Prince Emdimion of Earth, now Chiba Mammoru was the mysterious, Tuxedo Mask. In the battle that followed they were again forced to remember the memories of both their past lives. Moon and Earth. Allen and Anne defeated themselves by not understanding their own life force, the Doom Tree. For centuries they had fed it negative energy. Not realizing they were slowly killing it and themselves. Finally the Doom Tree had had enough and stuck out at them. Killing Anne and almost Allen. Serenity begged the Tree to let them live. And in return she would cleanse the tree of its evil energy. 

Years later a young pink haired girl appeared falling out of the sky. She was the young Chibi Usa Serenity. Princess Rini of the Future Earth and Moon Kingdom. In her time, the earth had been devastated by ecological disaster. The entire planet froze over and all living beings were placed in a state of dormancy. They slept until the thirtieth century when Neo Queen Serenity came to the throne and used the powers of the Silver Crystal to reawaken the planet. Earth was prosperous again and Crystal Tokyo was the bustling hub of Business and the arts. But unfortunately these prosperous times were not to last. Belligerent forces from beyond the universe appeared intent on conquering the earth. After a lengthily and costly war Serenity's future self repelled them. Some of their enemies accepted cleansing from the Silver Crystal. Though most refused and were banished into space. Crystal Tokyo was once again restored to peaceful times. Until the nemesis appeared….."

"What is nemesis?" Asked nine-year old Trunks curiously. He found her story quit interesting. He and Goten sat on the floor just at her feet.

Serenity smiled kindly at his question. Remembering that when the future king of the earth told her this very thing Artemis had asked that same question. "Nemesis is a mysterious rogue moon, which appeared at the edge of our solar system. Discovered just before because of its erratic orbit."

"A rouge moon?" Gohon whispered curiously. His dark eye's widening with fascination.

"They only discovered it because of the enormous amount of negative energy it was emitting. Dangerous levels. Far greater than energy emitted by a white dwarf or pulsar."

"Is that were your enemies lived." Goten asked pulling on her pants leg. 

"Yes. Little by little the people there absorbed the negative supernatural energy. From them descended the Family of the Nega-Moon. Ferocious creatures with awesome powers. Then not long ago a huge bust of energy pulsed out from nemesis and attacked Crystal Tokyo. The loses were devastating. It concurred almost all the planet and cast an evil spell on the entire populous. Only the Future king and the four guardians were still awake. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter had been casting their energy to protect the palace. 

Rini had ventured into the past with the help of Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates. To ask Sailor Moon for her help. Together, they and the other Sailor Scouts had gone to the future to save her world. But the Dark Moon family had been killing each other off to gain favor and a chance to face the Sailor Scouts. The only real threat to them was a man called wise man. He nearly defeated them but the power of love and his own overconfidence defeated him. And Rini returned to her home, the future.

Their next enemy was The Heart Snatchers. A band of people searching for pure heart's. It was during this time they met the Outer Sailors. Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune, and Tenou Haruka, Sailor Uranus. They also learned that the pure heart icons were located within the outers' own pure hearts. It was also during this time that the Witches Five and dark Messiah of Silence came around. As well as the dreaded Sailor of Destruction and Rebirth, Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. This evil was the most difficult of all but in the end Good triumphed over Evil.

Next, The Dark Circus came forth. A group of beings after a certain golden dream. One containing the run away protector of dreams, Helios, otherwise known as the majestic what horse, Pegasus. Rini had returned to them. It was decided that since she was to be the next Sailor Moon she would receive training from the current Sailor Moon. It was in her dreams Pegasus hid. They had become quick friends and she hid him from all others, even the Sailor Scouts, her closest of friends. His human form was being held captive by a Queen named Nehelania. Her own jealousy of the Moon Queen's beauty had imprisoned her in a mirror. Forever keeping her young and beautiful. Her own vanity was her defeat.

I went on like this enemy after enemy. But in the end, the Sailor Scouts were always victorious. Even in defeat. 

"But unknown to my own Guardians I had reached a new power. I had become more than any other would have expected. A Guardian of guardians I suppose you could say. I am Serenity Head Guardian of the Universe." Somewhere during the telling of her story, Serenity's eyes became a glowing silver. Captivating her audience's attention. Now though. Now her eyes were again their clear crystal blue. She looked out the window to the darkening sky. Clutching her chest lightly. "There is no moon here." She whispered. Shaking her head Serenity looked back into the room. "It's getting dark outside. I should go find Rini." 

"We'll go." Volunteered Trunks and Goten. Serenity nodded but they were already out the door.

***While Serenity was telling her story***

She didn't know where she was going nor did she care. How could Serenity say those things to her? How could Serenity say that she will die so soon after she lost her birth mother? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair.

Rini ran through the halls of Capsule Corporation. She had learned the company name from the logo painted on one of the walls she had passed. Now she had somehow managed to find a way outside. A small forest was in the backyard followed by an open field. It was in this field she fell and cried. She didn't notice when a bright light filled the sky or when quiet footsteps approached her.

"Rini…" Called a quiet voice she know only one person to posses. A voice calm and quiet. It soothed the nerves and quailed the anger. "Why do you cry?" A gentle hand reached down to brush a lock her Sakura colored hair from her face. Rini lay sprawled in the grass. Her arms resting beside her face as she cried. 

With out so much as opening her eyes Rini sprung upward wrapping her arms around the persons neck. "Oh, Puu, I'm so glad you just came. I need someone to talk to." 

"I came in search of you, actually. I forgot to give you the folder containing your new identity. I was also worried." Sailor Pluto rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek. "Tell me what happened." Though she already new Sailor Pluto asked anyway.

Rini whipped her eyes on the back of her long sleeved shirt. "The future, my home, is no more." At her sympathetic squeeze, she cried harder. "I don't know why yet but something happened between Mamoru and, my mother, Serenity. And as a result of it the future crumbled."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

"It's alright at least I still have you and Sere'." Rini pressed herself closer into her warm embrace. 

"What of the other Scouts?" Sailor Pluto asked curiously asked curiously. For she honestly didn't know.

"I'm not sure but I think they had something to do with Sere' being in this dimension. I know they were up to something. But I don't know what. The outers haven't been around for awhile and the inners have been acting strange ever since I came back from the future. I thought they were up to something. This just proves it." No longer did she feel the need to cry. Whenever Meiho Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, was around, she just felt this calm. It was one of the reasons she loved her like a second mother. "Thank you. For being here."

Pluto nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. When a bush rustled and a very surprised Goten fell over it. "I think I found her." He called back still watching her. 

"Well grab her and lets go…" Trunks announced his arrival as he came round the same bush. "Well what have we here?" He asked smirking. "Hey It's the girl that brought Serenity here! Remember Goten?"

"Yeah." Standing Goten brushed the dust of his training GI. "Think she means trouble?"

"Who knows anymore. So many people have been coming and going through those portals I can't tell anymore." Sailor Pluto's glowing symbol of Pluto finally caught their attention. Frowning Trunks stepped forward until he was crouching down next to them. Looking curiously at it. "You have a weird symbol on your forehead. Are you alien?" 

Looked back at him just as curiously she too had noticed something strange about the two boys. They each had a brown tail wrapped around their waists. 

"Trunks come on it's getting dark. I don't want to miss dinner." Called Goten as he took to the air. 

"Right." Agreed Trunks tearing his gaze from the mysterious green haired woman to stand pulling Rini up with him. "You take the lady. I got Shirley Temple here." 

Goten nodded in exasperation as he moved to lift Sailor Pluto. But starred in shock as she rose into the air on her own. "No thank you I can fly on my own." She politely declined before flying to catch up with the one named Trunks. "Excuse me but would you mined giving this to the Princess?" She asked once beside them. Trunks shook his head slowly as he carefully handed Rini the folder he was given. "Thank you." Looking one last time to Rini, she smiled. "And remember Small Lady. Serenity loves you. She may do things you don't understand and may hurt. But always remember. She only does these things because she wants no harm to come to you." With that Sailor Pluto opened another portal and disappeared into it.

***While Serenity was telling her story and Rini and was running through the forest***

***Scout Earth***

"Have you found her?" Asked Rei panicked as they again gathered in her temple room. 

"No." Was the unanimous reply as each person sat.

"Well were could she have gone!" Demanded Mamoru as began to pace. "It's not like she would have left without telling us."

"Calm down Mamoru. Getting angry will not help us find Rini." Reasoned Amy.

"Indeed it would not." Came the mysterious voice of Sailor Pluto as she appeared in the room. Once all eyes were turned to her, She smiled inwardly. They would pay for the pain they unknowingly caused. "Now I ask, Where is Serenity?" 

"Who care's were she is?" Hissed Mamoru as he finally sat down. "We have to find my daughter!"

"I do!" She snapped. Rage blazing behind garnet eyes. "Because I can no longer find her in this dimension. Something must have happened to her. And I want to know what!"

For a moment everyone the room seemed uncomfortable under her steady gave. "Fuck, we kicked her out! Okay? We don't want Serenity anymore." Makoto finally announced. 

Sailor Pluto faked surprise as she widened her eyes. "You what?!" 

"We told her we no longer wanted her as our Queen." Sighed Minako as she stretched her arms.

"And you let them?" She asked Mamoru. 

"I broke it off with her. Told her I had found someone else." Shrugging he looked down from her hateful gaze.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Sailor Pluto asked steadily. Her voice like steal. Everyone in the room looked to the other wondering what she meant. "You no longer have to look for Chibi Usa. "

"You have her?" Mamoru asked hopefully.

"No. Thanks to you she no longer exists." His eyes widened at her words. She knew he was silently praying she did not mean what he thought she did. "That's right. Thanks to your leaving Serenity and her Guardians abandoning her. You all have destroyed the future. Rini can no longer exist because she was never born. You will no longer be the King of the Earth because you no longer have the Queen. The Sailors no longer have use of the moons power because they no longer have Sailor Moon. Even if she was still in this dimension, she could not help you because you no longer wish for her to. And with out her you have no Moon princess, no Neo Queen Serenity, or Savoir of the Earth."

Gasps of shock and astonishment rose throughout the room. They had caused the future to disappear? "I don't believe it." Rei announced. "We made the future not that meat ball head. We're the only one with real power."

"Do you remember nothing about the Silver Millennium!" Demanded Sailor Pluto truly angry. The acted as if they would be glad if Serenity was dead! For the fist time since she had met the Inner Sailor Scouts, Sailor Pluto, wished she had the authority to strip them of their powers. "Who do you think your power draws from? It is channeled through the moon. She was your, so called, power." Turning from them, she made her way to the door. "And I hope you have a good eternal sleep. For when the world freezes over. Neo Queen Serenity will not be there to reawaken it for you." With that, she was gone. Just as quickly as she came. 

"Oh, God, what have we done?" Whispered Minako.

***Capsule Corporation***

Trunks set Rini down once they landed outside a dome shaped building. Capsule Corporation painted on the side. "I guess you'll be staying with us?" He asked her.

Rini looked to him unsure. "I'm not entirely sure." In her hands clutched the black folder in her hand. Looking towards the front door, she watched as Serenity and the warriors of this world came out. 

"Rini?" Called Serenity quietly as she stood before her small daughter.

"Rini?" Asked Trunks as he stood beside them. "Is that your name?" Goten had already entered the house. Hopefully to find dinner.

"Rini." Called Serenity softly again as she and Bulma approached them. "Trunks." A soft smile graced her lips. The son family had gone while the boys were out looking for Rini. And Bulma agreed to allow her and Rini to stay in the spare bedroom's. They had explained to her their many adventures. Most she already knew of. But it was very interesting hearing them explain it in detail. And with such a passion.

"Puu sent this for you." Rini presented it to her mother. Her eyes down cast. She was startled when Serenity fell to her knees pulling the small girl to her. The black folder crushed between them. 

***Later That Night***

Bulma found Serenity wide awake and seated at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee held between her hands. She was overlooking the papers within the slightly crumpled folder. "What are you doing up?" She asked poring herself a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to over look these files before I went to sleep." Serenity smiled gratefully as Bulma re-filled her cup as well. "Apparently Rini is now my step-daughter. Her father died when she was young just after we were married and named me as her legal guardian. Simple yet workable. Only quirk is that she is my non-excustent twin sisters biological daughter." 

"It must be hard for you." Bulma said as he sat across from Serenity. "You have to handle raising a child, saving the universe, and working a job. All at the same time." They both laughed quietly at the mental images they conjured. 

"Sure gives the phrase 'Super Mom' a new meaning." Serenity sipped her coffee. "But it must be hard you too Mrs. Bulma. Your loved ones and the father of your child are always giving up their lives for the safety of this planet. And there's always a possibility they can't be re-born or brought back."

Nodding Bulma smiled. "Yeah, but that's why we live for today. Not tomorrow. You never know what could happen." Serenity smiled and nodded, agreeing with her logic. This was a world she felt she could grow to love.


End file.
